


lost my head in san francisco

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Series: the long road (drabbles/stories) [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Herodoom, Original Work
Genre: 70s, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: just a small drabble pertaining to doom and hero's cycle in the 70's





	lost my head in san francisco

**Author's Note:**

> au playlist: [x](https://open.spotify.com/user/uruhead/playlist/6X83OgrsgJXLq5du1GtsWd)

 

The 70s had this soft, yellow glow around it that Doom couldn't describe. Warm, hazy, like a mist, shotgunning a beer and getting Hero to blow marijuana smoke in his face. Laughing, giggling, the high-rise bell bottoms and shirts that tucked in so far it was hard to raise your arms.

He loved it.

He cried so hard when he realized he had to leave, like any other cycle.That was quite a while ago, though, when they were still boys, still kissing in the parking lots of their high school in Hero's uncle's truck and hiding anything remotely queer about themselves.

They lived in an apartment, both protesting against the war, smoking pot and staying up late in San Francisco, wondering when their last day was going to come.

It would, probably much sooner than either of them would've liked, but they were... they were sure they would meet again.

Doom fell to Hero's side with a thump, pillowing his head on Hero's bicep as he wrapped an arm around Hero's middle. They were just a little too young to have been drafted into the Vietnam war, which they thanked their lucky stars for that, so they didn't have to worry about either of then dying to any kind of warfare. Again.

A lot of their time was spent in silence; this yellow, heavy silence of the 1970's where Doom could see the haze of Hero's thoughts being blown out with each exhale of marijuana, and Doom would come kiss it out of his lungs, put the lit end of the joint out in his ash tray before sitting on his lap, dragging him closer by his shirt.

The silence wasn't any different here. Maybe it was Doom who was different today. Thinking back on every time that he watched Hero fade, or watched Hero watch him fade, if he had the chance to see his face before he left.

Hero broke the silence, squeezing Doom's shoulders. "What're you thinking about?"

... hm.

"Dying." Doom curled his hand in Hero's shirt before he closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Life."

"Those are two very conflicting ideas."

"Mmh. Not for us, I don't think."

Hero reached over to wind his fingers through Doom's hair, push it out of his face all sweet. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Doom kept his eyes closed as he thought about it. Yellow light streaming in through the window and bouncing off of the tacky wall paper and the shag carpet, warming up the apartment and making it smell musky and dusty.

"No," Doom concluded. He ran his hand up and down Hero's chest. "What are  _you_ thinking about?"

Hero shifted onto his side, slipping his knee between Doom's thighs. "You."

"How  _romantic_ ," Doom sneered. He opened his eyes, looking at Hero with a little smile. "What about me?"

"How pretty you are."

"Oh, god, stop."

The disgust in Doom's voice was hilarious, and Hero grinned wide.

"How much I love looking at you."

"Hero."

"How I want to kiss you for the rest of my fucking life."

Doom groaned, pushing against Hero's chest to arch his body away. "Stttooooppp..."

"How I wanna see you smile for an eternity."

"Hheeeeerroooo!"

"You should dye your hair black again. You looked good with black hair--"

"I was FRENCH! I didn't dye my hair, my hair was naturally black!"

"Yeah, and it was fucking incredible. You didn't speak a lick of English and I loved grabbing your little cheese-y and wine-y waist--"

"That is...  _horribly_  French-ist--"

"-- and pull you into a kiss. I can't fucking believe we survived that war, Doom, I wanted to carry you out of there right then."

"HERO, enough with your... sap. I'm sick of it. Let me brood."

Hero grinned, pulling Doom back to him with a hand twisted in his hair, getting a weak whimper in return. "You brood too much. Kiss me instead."

There was an electricty in the air that Doom couldn't place. They always had a bit of friction between them, anyhow. But Doom didn't argue, looking up and down Hero's face a couple times before he stuck out his tongue teasingly.

"Fine," Doom huffed.

"That's a boy."


End file.
